warriors_the_forgotten_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Stagheart
Description Stagheart looks as his name states: like a stag. With a tall and lean build, the rich chocolate spotted tabby looks as though he'd be more camouflaged in the dense forest of Thunderclan. The tom has a grace to his every movement like the animal he was named after that is complimented by his long strides and wide, doe-like eyes. Personality Of all the words in the English language, "scared" is the best one for Stagheart. Jumpy, anxious, and worried are the traits that his clanmates would say make up this cat's existence. Everything the tom does is to try and please someone else in hopes that this will fulfill him. Being an anxious empath, Stagheart tends to get overwhelmed by the emotions of cats around him, and this can cause him to drift into a state of disassociation while he attempts to cope and process these. One of the Stagheart's worst traits is his need for familiarity, meaning that he has trouble cutting off toxic or abusive relations. He can be clueless, dense, and even toxic himself as he has a habit of victimizing himself. Still, the tom attempts to avoid conflicts as much as possible, and it's this that makes his clanmates think he has no opinions or ideals of his own. He is practically an emotional time bomb. On the more positive side, Stagheart is a comforting presence through and through. He is a hopeless romantic, and dreams of the day where he can settle down with the love of his life, whoever they may be, and spend the rest of his life with them. It seems as though Stagheart is in love with the world, finding beauty in even the most mundane of nature's creations. Speaking to him can almost seem as though it is a healing and meditative experience, and no matter what you may be going through, he is always happy to lend an ear and a shoulder to cry on. He is curious and adventurous, always wanting to learn or see something new. He is loyal to all, even when they aren't to him, and is oftentimes seen as a father figure to cats younger than him. History Born into a family of pure Windclan blood, Stagheart and his brother, Goldenthorn, were held to the highest of standards by their father. Not long after their birth, however, there was a tragic accident. Stagkit and Goldenkit had snuck out of the camp and into the territory, their adventurous and reckless personalities fueling eachother to the point of hazzrd. When Petalfall noticed the absensc of her beloved kits, she immediately ran to Stoneface, and the two left camp to search. It didn't take them long to find the kits, as Windclan territory at the time was an empty plain. In the heat of the moment, while their parents proceeded to lecture them out in the open, they were unaware of a hawk circling above. By the time they noticed the bird, however, it was too late, as it quickly swooped down, grabbing Petalfall and flying off with her, leaving the rest of the family to cry out in despair. Nothing was the same after that. Stoneface grew cold towards his kits, refusing to even attend their apprenticing ceremony. Instead he dedicated his life to his work. He never once cast a glance toward his progeny, and both his sons took that in different ways. Goldenkit, now Goldenpaw, decided to blame Stagpaw for their mother's death, and began mirroring the behaviorisms of their father; He never talked to Stagpaw except to critique, and became so focused on work that he let his bitterness consume him. Stagpaw, on the other hand, took this to heart. He slowly started losing his positive, playful aura and instead of showing signs of anxiety and depression, along with what's called the "Fawn" response to his trauma. Category:Windclan Category:Tom Category:Warrior